The present invention relates to a new and distinct day-neutral strawberry variety designated as ‘GINZA’ (a.k.a. ‘102011’). This new variety is the result of a controlled-cross between a female parent cultivar designated ‘1929’ and a male parent cultivar designated ‘1902’ (both unpatented, proprietary cultivars) made by the inventor and first fruited in Watsonville, Calif. growing fields.
Following selection and during testing, the plant was originally designated ‘102011’ and subsequently named ‘GINZA’. The new variety of ‘GINZA’ was asexually reproduced via runners (stolons) by the inventor at Watsonville, Calif. Asexual propagules from the original source have been tested in the Watsonville growing fields and, to a limited extent, growing fields in low and high elevation. The properties of this variety were found to be transmissible by such asexual reproduction. The cultivar is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.